


Good Morning

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: Baatar and Kuvira share a wonderful start of the day.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I did nothing for Baavira Week, so I hope this makes it up.

Kuvira stirred in her sleep, groaning as she rolled onto her back before her eyes fluttered open when the sunlight streaming in from the tiny crack of the curtains hits her face in a perfect angle. She was staring up at the ceiling, confused and wondering where she’s at while scanning the room until her sight landed over to a figure sleeping next to her. The event from last night came rushing back, the corner of her lips turning upward into a smirk at the memory—a night she could never forget, it was very good.

She sat up from bed, stretching her arms. Goosebumps rose up from her skin, the room was chilly and her nipples hardened when they made contact with the cold air; her body was deliciously sore with bruises resembling fingerprints marred her hips and thighs. Those will be easy to hide, but the same cannot be said to the bite marks that were covering her neck. Nothing makeup can’t handle, but then again, if her soldiers ever took notice, they should all be wise enough to mind their tongues and keep their thoughts to themselves.

A small chuckle bubbled up from her chest, of course, she would never harm them. After all, striking fear into their hearts is enough and will do the job just fine, and besides, it won’t stop the youngsters from whispering too when she’s not around to listen.

Baatar emitted a deep groan, rumbling out from his chest which caught Kuvira’s attention immediately. She turned her head over to him once more, but he wasn’t the only thing that also caught her eye. Her gaze trailed down from his face to the tent that was formed on his lower region, reaching her hand out to pull the blanket away that was covering his legs to reveal his semi-hard cock, and the sound of her name leaving his lips breathlessly.

_“Kuvira…”_ Whatever dream he’s having, it must be very pleasant to have a major affect on him.

_‘Oh, you poor fool…my poor fool…_ ’ It looked like he was in pain, twitching in his sleep and emitting another sound deep from his chest; her name leaving his lips in a drawn out moan. Lucky for him, she’s the right cure for his big problem. She leaned down to press a kiss on his cheek at first with the shadow on his face slightly tickling. Her hand began its journey downward when she started peppering many kisses on his jawline, her fingers gently gliding across his stomach, paving its way to its destination, and her lips finally captured his just as she wrapped her hand around his length.

Baatar grunted, moving around in his sleep but has yet to be awaken. Kuvira was confused at his response, he should be awake. He’s always been sensitive even to the smallest touches—though, it’s always fun to tease him. The problem was quickly dismissed, continuing her mischievous conquest.

Her lips have yet to part away from his, continuing to kiss him gently while stroking him with a touch only a lover could know. She could feel his chest vibrating with another groan, her strokes quickening and her grip became firmer. His cock twitched with pre-cum already leaking out, jerking his hips upward at the sensation of her thumb pressing down on the tip of his penis. He finally awakened when his loins felt as though they were burning with life.

“Good morning.” Kuvira pulled her lips away from his, breathless with her cheeks flushing red. “I see you’re finally awake.”

“I…uh…g-good morning to y-you too…” Baatar said with a rasp in his tone, a soft whisper of “oh spirits” left his lips when her hand continued to pump his cock. “Wh—What are you… _aah_ …d-doing?” There’s a tremble in his tone as he reached his hand out shakily to brush a lock of hair away from her face. Spirits, she really does look better when her hair isn’t kempt.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” she said to him in a teasing tone, her hold on his cock tightening. She gave it a twist with a perfect flick of her wrist with her thumb continuously pressed down on his tip, her head tilted to the side. “Do you want me to stop?” She asked him almost innocently.

“No, please don’t!” he shouted, fully awake, his head nearly shooting up from his pillow.

Kuvira laughed at his reaction before giving him a firm kiss, feeling his whimper when her hand parted away from his member. Their short make out session ended, lips swollen and wet with a trail of saliva sliding down on their chins. She started pressing kisses all over his jaw and neck while scratching her nails down on his chest where her tongue soon followed the red marks that was left in the wake of her scratches, and then continued her journey downward. She could feel his stomach moving up and down with his heavy breathing, tracing the lining of his abdominal muscles with her tongue as well just as he tangled his fingers through her dark hair.

“What’s taking so long?” Baatar grumbled impatiently.

“You’re always a grouch in the morning,” Kuvira commented, rolling her eyes.

“And you’re not?” he shot back.

“You got me there,” she replied, smirking at his fully erected cock. Her eyes were following his pre-cum sliding down on his shaft where she slowly leaned her head forward, looking up at her fiancé through hooded eyes before licking it up to the very tip of his cock before wrapping her mouth around it. Her head bobbed up and down, taking him from the tip to the base of his cock until she pulled her head all the way back up with a wet pop.

Baatar’s hips bucked upwards when he felt Kuvira giving him head, feeling her eager and hot mouth giving his cock a hard suck. His entire being felt as though it’s been set on fire with not one of pain but one of pleasure instead, body tensed with sweat already breaking out onto his skin. His grip on her hair tightened and was already threatening to pull her dark locks out from her scalp, but her relentless sucking did not stop until she once more took him whole. Truly, she does know how to use her mouth very well—not that he has any other experience.

He could still remember that very day when she gave him his first blowjob, and how could he forget? The memory was still clear in his mind as if it only happened just yesterday and it’s a memory he treasures greatly. Baatar was only nineteen when it all went down in an early evening when mother had important company over, a meeting he was supposed to attend to show off their – his father’s to be more specific – project.

A peck turned into a kiss then the kiss turned into a full-blown, heated make out session. The two lovebirds were down in an empty hallway where Kuvira was stationed at during that time and it was all worth it at the end, coming into the meeting late and getting a lecture from both of his parents later that night. He could barely remember what they said to him. Dazed for the remainder of the day when all he could think about was Kuvira down on her knees with her luscious lips engulfing his cock and the idea of getting caught somehow turned him on even more, it made things sexier if he’s being honest. And the memory that was playing in his mind soon made him unraveled, falling prey to the blinding light blurring his vision when he came with a choked moan that bounced off the walls.

His chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to catch his breath with his arms spread out and eyes closed. It took him awhile to calm down from his high and for the sweat to cool off from his heated skin, staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look. He wrapped an arm around her hips when he saw her form climbing over to him and felt her body plopping down onto his, gently brushing his fingers against her lower back. “You will get your turn, I promise.” He mumbled, looking at her.

“You missed a spot…” He wiped his own semen off from the corner of her mouth.

“Baatar…” Kuvira scolded at him when she saw him wiping his own cum off on the bed.

“Well, the sheet needs to be change anyways,” he huffed at her, pointing out at the obvious. “Or we might as well change the entire thing.”

“Please don’t break the bed,” she said with a short pause before letting out a heavy sigh, “ _again_.” She added. They’re both lucky Zhu Li was kind enough to come up with an excuse for them why they needed to order a new bed, but she’s sure Varrick will put the pieces together if the incident happens again…if he hadn’t figured it out yet.

“I can’t promise you that.” Baatar pressed a kiss on her forehead just as he began to move his hand down between her legs where he could feel the skin of her inner thighs coated with want. He brushed his fingers against her wet entrance and felt her entire frame shaking against his own, continuing to tease her and tracing the outer lips of her pussy. “Look at you, you’re aching so much, aren’t you?” He slipped a finger between the slick walls of her pussy.

Kuvira nodded her head, eyes glazing with desire. “Spirits…”

“How much do you want me?” he asked, hearing a grunt leaving her throat when he slipped another finger in and started to press his thumb down on her clit, feeling her hips bucking downwards.

“Just don’t break the bed again,” she said, repeating what she said from earlier rather than answering his question; however, it was still enough to be an answer for him. “Oh… _fuck_ …” Somehow, their positions were now switched when she could feel his sharp gaze looking down at her with a look that’s filled with many lustful promises of all the things he’s going to do to her.

“I already told you…” he responded, trailing his sentence off with a low growl while he made sure he isn’t causing her any discomfort underneath him and then curved his fingers inside her pussy, “…I can’t promise you I won’t break the bed again.” He was quick to find the perfect spot and rhythm, knowing they’re right when her breath started to hitch and her legs nearly flew up in the air.

And all Kuvira can think is the fact he’s really lucky he’s a good fuck before she submitted herself to pure ecstasy.


End file.
